Luna Azul
by zehn
Summary: "Kuroo suspira pesadamente. Está un poco confundido, éste no es el Tsukishima que había conocido en el campamento de entrenamiento, hace unos meses. Este Tsukishima es diferente, parece más seguro, más confiado de sus habilidades y más cercano a su equipo."


**Título:** Luna Azul _  
_ **Prompt:** _Battle of the Trash Heap_

 **Nota:** Para el día 8 de la semana KuroTsukki en Tumblr.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y a Shueisha._

* * *

La cancha brilla más de lo que él piensa, el público hace más ruido del que debería y él está mucho más emocionado de lo que debería. Siente el latido de su corazón en su garganta y cree que no exagera cuando piensa que si abre la boca, va a estar ahí, bombeando sangre hacia todo su cuerpo. No estaba nervioso por el juego, después de todo, confiaba en sus habilidades lo suficiente. Lo que lo hacía sentirse al borde de sus nervios, era la cantidad de gente y el ruido, quizá el tamaño de la cancha también y el hecho de que Karasuno y Nekoma sean el único equipo jugando durante esa jornada.

—Es sólo vóley —murmura.  
—¿Qué dices? —le pregunta Yaku—. No me digas, tienes nervios.  
—No, para nada. Estaba pensando en el primer partido de práctica que tuvimos con ellos.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Recuerdas que el enano nos hizo jugar dos partidos más? —dice Kuroo, Yaku hace un ruido de exasperación. Claro que lo recordaba.  
—¿Crees que se las va a arreglar para que lo dejen hacer lo mismo hoy?  
—No me sorprendería —afirma Kuroo y Yaku se ve preocupado—. Pero por supuesto que no lo va a hacer, va contra las reglas.  
—Al menos tienen a su armador que lo mantiene a raya —comenta Yaku y detrás de él, escucha algún comentario de Lev. Kuroo no lo capta, pero sabe que es grave cuando Yaku se lanza hacia él, saltando para poder pegarle en la cabeza.

—Algo así como ustedes dos —dice, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yaku lo escuche. Éste le lanza un balón que Kuroo atrapa fácilmente. Yaku se aleja de Lev para dirigirse a él, enrollando las mangas de su chaqueta. Kuroo encuentra su oportunidad para huir cuando ve a Tsukishima cruzar por el pasillo.

Se aleja de Yaku corriendo y éste se rinde tan pronto nota cuál es su destino. Sin embargo, procura darle a entender claramente a Kuroo que se las va a pagar.

—Tsu… —empieza Kuroo, Tsukishima le lanza una mirada enojada—. Tsukishima, no iba a decir Tsukki, lo juro.

Tsukishima no responde. Kuroo camina a su lado por un buen rato, hasta que encuentra una silla, se sienta en ella y, sin decir nada aún, Tsukishima hace lo mismo.

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunta Kuroo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Quiero saber si estás nervioso, preocupado o tranquilo —. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros—, ¿todavía sigues con lo de "sólo un club"?  
—No. Tampoco siento nervios, ni preocupación.  
—Eso no era lo que parecía en el partido contra Shiratorizawa.  
—Este es un buen equipo. Y ganamos contra Shiratorizawa. Nekoma no será tan complicado.  
—Ah, ¿con que es eso, Tsukki? —pregunta Kuroo— ¿Crees que nos vamos a dejar ganar tan fácil?  
—No nos van a dejar ganar, _vamos_ a ganar.

—¿De dónde salió ese cambio? —pregunta Kuroo. Tsukishima tiene una expresión confundida—. Quiero decir, hace unos meses, habrías dicho algo completamente diferente, algo un poco más… realista… Tsukki, ¿será que has decidido empezar a comportarte como un adolescente y no un anciano?

—Kuroo-san, estoy siendo realista. Estoy estableciendo un hecho.

Kuroo suspira pesadamente. Está un poco confundido, éste no es el Tsukishima que había conocido en el campamento de entrenamiento, hace unos meses. Este Tsukishima es diferente, parece más seguro, más confiado de sus habilidades y más cercano a su equipo. Es raro, pero no le disgusta, porque aún sigue manteniendo algo muy pequeño que le recuerda al antiguo Tsukishima.

—Estás tan confiado que me preocupa que cuando el partido termine te pongas a llorar. Si necesitas un hombro, tienes el mío —le dice.  
—No será necesario, Kuroo-san.  
—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Kuroo—. O quizá vayas a necesitar un abrazo.  
—No.  
—Una palmada en el hombro.  
—No.  
—Alguien que te diga "el otro año habrá otra oportunidad".  
—No.  
—Una sonrisa de ánimo.  
—No.  
—Un café, después del partido. Sin importar el resultado.  
—Quizá —responde Tsukishima, poniéndose de pie. Kuroo lo ve acercarse a Sawamura, quien ha salido de la nada.

Kuroo vuelve con el resto de su equipo, Yaku ha olvidado su amenaza o bien ha decidido dejarla para más tarde. Una vez el equipo está listo, se encaminan de nuevo a la cancha, para el calentamiento.

Cuando se asoman, Kuroo vuelve a escuchar el ruido de la gente, la explosión de colores y el brillo de las luces. Se lleva la mano al pecho, buscando el alocado latido de su corazón, o quizá sus palmas sudorosas, las puntas de sus dedos frías o la tensión en su mandíbula. No hay nada. Está tranquilo. A pesar del ruido, se siente en paz, como si fuera un partido de práctica más.

—¿Nervioso? —le vuelve a preguntar Yaku. Kuroo sonríe.  
—Para nada.

* * *

Notas: - Una luna azul es un fenomeno rarísimo, que ocurre cuando en un mismo mes hay luna llena dos veces.

\- Eh... Bueno, sí, me salté un par de días... Han pasado cosas, unas buenas, otras regulares, en fin, no me puedo quejar. Ayer estuve todo el día ocupada, (literalmente estuve doce horas por fuera de mi casa, fue una tortura) y el lunes... El lunes, por algún motivo, el gallo que es la mascota de mis vecinos, resultó en el tejado de mi casa. Al final, puedo decir que todo salió bien, pero nos tomó un poco más de dos horas.

\- En fin, esa fue mi aventura más importante de la semana. Entre otras cosas más interesantes, creo que es hora de anunciar que publicaré algo sorpresa para el final de esta semana. Es decir, aproximadamente el 11 o 12 de julio. Así que, a quien sienta curiosidad, mantengase atento/atenta.


End file.
